Various individuals such as hunters, researchers, photographers, and arborists often need to ascend column members, such as trees or poles for example. To achieve this, such individuals are required to carry all of their climbing equipment with them to the climbing site on foot, sometimes for considerable distances. Unfortunately, current climbing devices are heavy and/or awkward to carry, and in many circumstances are cumbersome to use.
In addition, an increasing number of States have passed regulations prohibiting the use of any climbing device that damages trees on public hunting land. However, many climbing devices impart damage to trees when they are used and as such, are prohibited from use on such public land. In addition, homeowners who employ the services of arborists would also benefit from a climbing device that does not damage the trees they need to maintain.
Furthermore, individuals such as hunters, photographers, and naturalists are required to maintain a quiet or stealth presence as they enter the field to prevent startling or otherwise alerting wildlife of their presence. However, many currently available climbing devices generally make noise as they are used and attached to trees or other column member, due to their complex mechanical construction and material used.
Therefore, there is a need for a climbing device that is strong, lightweight, and portable. In addition, there is a need for a climbing device that does not impart damage or trauma to a tree or other column member when attached thereto. Furthermore, there is a need for a climbing device that is quiet and allows a user to maintain a stealth presence when transported and when in use as it is attached to a tree or other column member.